


Wait Up

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eirika has tried to wait up...
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Wait Up

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 8/Tender is the Night

Eirika stirred at the sound of footsteps, dragging herself out of exhausted sleep just in time to be scooped up into Ephraim's arms. 

"You don't need to wait up for me," he said softly as his lips met her forehead for the briefest of moments. 

"But I want to," Eirika replied just as quietly. Obviously, she had not succeeded, but she had tried... She'd been working on correspondence and had only put her head down for a moment to rest. Hopefully she didn't have ink on her face! 

"You could just wait in my bed." 

A moment later, she was on that bed, fighting her own eyelids to watch Ephraim undress for sleep. She didn't have any idea how late it was, but considering the general silence of the castle, it had to be far later than she'd expected Ephraim back. 

"You can't sleep like that either." Ephraim's voice was gentle as he helped Eirika shed a layer of her own. Oh, she could have said she'd been sleeping just fine fully dressed, but there was no need. Not when she could just curl under the covers and beside him, his fingers touching her softly as her own hands simply tried to pull him close. 

She's always wait up for him, or at least she'd always try. Perhaps it might not be so bad to wait in his bed, though it wouldn't as easily allow her to jump up and rush into her dear twin's arms. 

But already in bed... 

Well, that did have its charm, too. 

She might have to try it out.


End file.
